sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lena Lazarus
Name: Lena Lazarus Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading Science Fiction, Gaming and Track meets. She is a huge fan of comic books and in particular the UK comic 2000AD. Appearance: Lena is 5'8 and 130LBs. She keeps trim thanks to constant Track meets and the exercise needed for such a sport. Lena is fair skinned, with loose, curly ash blonde hair. Her face is rather striking. A small button nose. She wears thick glasses on prescription and has hazel coloured eyes, but the glasses mostly mask this. Very pretty in a tomboyish kind of way. She is very loud and boisterous, and is willing to shout to get her point across. She is usually seen in a tracksuit with a yellow zipped hoodie on top of it. Biography: Lena Lazarus is the progeny of two great track champions: Leonard and Lisa Lazarus. From an early age, she was a studious young girl. She loved books involving far off galaxies, space pirates, and princesses in peril. She first began collecting these kinds of books when she accidentally found a second hand copy of The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. Unfortunately, for her, the Lazarus family had a different route in mind for her. Starting from the age of six, her parents began to exercise her and constantly pushed her into Track Meets. Her father constantly treated her more as a boy than a girl due to wanting a son. The confusion when she first was enrolled into school took a long time to deal with. At first, she hated being pushed into sports, wanting to bask instead in the glory of Douglas Adams or Arthur C Clarke. Eventually, however, she realised how difficult it was to get her favourite comics and books and began to succumb to her parent’s vision of her future. As time moved on, she got a taste for the glory of running and competed to win. She has a full cabinet of various trophies and now can afford whatever books she wants. Disaster struck when she was ten. A particularly bad trip during a race happened, and she struck her head on a rock. Her horrified parents rushed her to hospital. While she lived, the force of the blow had severely impaired her eyesight. She also began to suffer some headaches, though through time the pain disappeared and now only reappears during times of stress. A normal person would retire after such a terrible blow, but Lena did not. Outside of the sport, she wears huge, thick glasses. When she is in tournaments , she wears contacts of the same prescription. She hates the contacts and makes sure only to wear them during tournaments. Starting from age 12, she put some of her prize money to use in collecting more science fiction books to feed her secondary hobbies. In particular, she loves the UK based anthology comic 2000ad and has a large bunch of them. Lena is a minor celebrity in her hometown, but tries her best to hide it when she is at the school. A lot of frustration comes from trying to blend in, and her boisterous behaviour stems in from her inability to be faceless in the crowd. She loves being in the school despite her annoyance at being known and is fairly popular. Her favourite classes are gym and history. She gets fairly poor grades in most of her classes; her headaches always flair up during tests and she has to sit them out. Her parents doesn’t seem to be too bothered by her constant bad grades as long as she does well in her sporting accomplishments the school is not happy with this attitude to their daughters educational needs and are trying to help her as much as possible. She tries to be as friendly as possible to the other students and loves to take part in video games with some of her male friends. She has both male and female friends and is very friendly and likeable to them. However, she loves to hang around with boys. Partially as she likes boys but mainly as her father who pretty much raised her in a very tough regime, treating her like a boy. This has allowed her to be more comfortable with male students more than girl ones. Unfortunately, for her, her talent is in Running, not games, and she is constantly beaten by her opponents. It does not bother her, however, as it's only for fun. Most of her non-school life consists of Track meets all over the country; however, she loves Alderbrook and her friends there and makes sure that she is always there. This leads to a particularly stressful traveling schedule, but she is a survivor and will do anything to get what she wants. She hopes to one day be a well-loved track star and win gold in the Olympic Games. She also hopes for a cure for her constant headaches. Advantages: She is fairly fit thanks to being a professional runner knows many of the male students and makes friends easily. Disadvantages: She is almost blind without Glasses or contacts in times of stress the headaches from her old injury return and this can impair the way she thinks or acts. Designated Number: Female Student #21 ---- Designated Weapon: Kevlar Vest Conclusion: Hmm... nah, sorry, girl, but protection ain't gonna cut it when you don't got nothin' else goin' for you, and I don't see much else workin' in yer favor. Tough luck. The above biography is as written by Shining knight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: Kevlar Vest (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lena, in chronological order *The Ballard of the coward *Horror Business *The Ballard of the coward (Second visit to thread) *It's not like its for real or anything, right? *Sleep *The Ballad of the Fallen. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lena Lazarus. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters